The instant invention relates generally to remote controlled mirrors and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for operating a driver's side view mirror in a motor vehicle.
Numerous remote controlled mirrors have been provided in prior art that are each adapted to by moved by an electric motor connected to a manually operable switch. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,657,362; 4,696.555 and 4,701,037 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.